Then There Was Three
by JynxSnixx
Summary: Santana is a very structured woman professionally and personally. Even her long term girlfriend Brittany who is the opposite of Santana fit. Everything and everyone has its place, until one day!


Santana worked hard to establish her career. She partied less and less while making her way to getting her MBA. Now the head of her own Fortune 500 PR Firm, she realized she forgot one thing. Spontaneity. She liked everything in order and every person in her life to have their own place. No one understood that more than her long term girlfriend, Brittany. Brittany Pierce is a brilliant Broadway choreographer who sometimes danced on tours to stay on her toes. Although she's the complete opposite to Santana's 'all work and no play' mentality, Brittany wouldn't have Santana any other way. They are soulmates who complete each other sentences if they're not having full conversations with their eyes. Two peas in a pod as everyone else puts it even if they don't understand it. Their relationship works very well for where they are in their lives. They often talk about what the future holds for them once they are settled in their professional lives.

One evening after a very adventurous day at work Santana heads home. All she wanted was a hot shower, have some Thai take out and a few glasses of wine but the universe had other plans for her tonight. Once she reached the brownstone next to hers she saw there was an odd shaped package on her stoop. The closer she got the more weary she became. "What the hell?" She thought out loud while noticing her block was eerily quiet for spring evening.

There perched by her front door was a Moses basket with a beautiful curly hair infant baby girl in it. She decided that her and the baby who cheeks were still warm would head inside. Once inside she immediately took the sleeping baby out of the basket, the baby cuddled right into Santana's chest. "You're are sweet cutie pie aren't you?" With that the baby nuzzled into her neck.

Before she could read the note she hears footsteps coming down the stairs.

"Britt." She called out. Brittany who looks as if she just stepped out of the shower reaches the living room mouth wide open. "How long have you been home Britt?"

"Long enough to shower and call in our order. Uh San, whose baby girl is that?"

"Baby, I don't know she was in this basket by the door!"

"There wasn't anything there when I came home and no one knocked! What the hell? Santana, there's an envelope in the basket along with a small bag with a diaper, formula, and a bottle inside of it." Brittany opens the envelope to find a hand written letter and several legal documents. She unfolds the letter and begins to read it.

 _Dear Ms. Lopez,_

 _I was an intern at your PR firm a little over a year ago. I have fallen terminally ill and I'm no longer able to give proper care to my daughter Abigail. I don't have any family here in the US since I came here on a college visa. Abby is 7 months old and she already has two teeth. She is a healthy baby, very bright, and only cries when she's hungry or needs to be changed. Ms. Lopez, I have used my little savings to have the adoption papers that was folded with this letter inside her basket prepared only thing is needed is your signature. The lawyer that helped me with all of this will stay in the office very late tonight. All of her medical records including her new birth certificate will be waiting for you at his office. I know you will give her a happy and loving home._

 _Thank you may the saints be with you._

Santana and Brittany both had tears streaming down their cheeks neither knowing what to say but Abby helped them out by babbling and reaching for Brittany's damp hair.

"Do you know who she is, Santana? Why did she choose you?" Brittany asked while taking the baby so Santana could look over the legal documents. Once she read over them a few times she then took out her phone to call the lawyer.

Before Santana could hang up the phone she noticed Brittany had on her jacket and shoes. "Britt, where are you going?"

"She needs a few things Santana and I'm going to run to the store and get them before it closes!"

"Alright, but aren't we going to discuss what the lawyer said first?"

"Santana, whether you keep Abby or not she still needs milk, bottles, and diapers. I know you and this is a ways outside your comfort zone but in the end you'll do what's right for this sweet baby girl and us. Now, I can pick up the few things just for tonight or we can make a list of things Abby will need until we can get her settled in our home."

Santana just nodded and took out the pad to make a list. She didn't know her exact decision at this moment but she knew in her heart that Brittany was already in love with this sweet, sweet girl.

 _Bottles_

 _Formula_

 _Clothes_

 _Coat_

 _Bassinet and Basket_

 _Soap_

 _Lotion_

 _Powder_

 _Diapers_

 _Toys_

 _Shoes_

 **One Shot or Keep going?**


End file.
